Its all about Learning
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: [ZexionxOc, StudentxTeacher] What happens when Zexion a teacher who now teaches health falls in love with one of his students, but can't due to many obsticals in the way? M for language, violence and later sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is going to be a side story to me doing one-shots [just PM me!] and writing my Hetoni story ^^;

Its all about Learning [ZexionxOc, StudentxTeacher]

Chapter one: Its about...

Zexion a 26 year old teacher for heath and an Ex-Sub teacher for English as grading the last test that he gave his students and he couldn't believe the Grammar and spelling mistakes. He rubbed between his eyes as he graded them. As he got to the last one he dreaded reading it. But he needed to get it out of the way. So he read it and was surprised and happy to find no grammar or spelling mistakes. He smiled as he wrote a good comment a long with an 'A+' on the paper. When Monday came around he waited until everyone was seated before writing Grammar on the board.

"Does anyone know what proper grammar is?" He asked

A female student with light brown & purple hair raised her hand.

"Riviya?" He said smiling

"Its the proper way of saying something so you don't sound like a total idiot when speaking or writing." She said crossing her arms.

"Interesting way of placing it, most of you are in 12th grade correct?" Zexion said

"I'm a freshmen ." Riviya said

"You honestly should be in a different class." He said before picking up the tests."I graded the test from Friday and ALL of you but Riviya failed it. You guys were all out smarted by a mere freshmen. I remember when I was a Senior and a freshmen. I had a bunch of crap classes. BUT all of my classes were strict about grammar and spelling, which is how I got to be how I am. Now at first it sucked because I failed my first marking period. But I got better by Re-doing everything."

As he talked he gave them their tests back.

"So, I'll let everyone re0do their tests in class. BUT the corrections MUST be correct and neat. You may use your notes and Text books if you want. But it myst be silent or the grade everyone has now will be your final grade. Any questions?"

One of the guys placed his hand up.

"Yes Riku?" He asked

"How come we were all out smarted by a freshmen that came in half way through the year?" He asked

"That's not a question that I can answer, you may ask said freshmen though." Zexion said sitting at his desk

"Its call studying and having a grammar and spelling Nazi for parents. Plus being home schooled I learned all of this already. I've just been keeping my mouth shut because you guys learn slower then I do." She said looking to Riku dully.

"Now you have your answer, now silence, everyone do your corrections. Riviya if you want to do work from an earlier class you may. Today is a calm day." Zexion said smiling at her.  
She nodded her head as she got a different class work out. The whole class was silent as he finished writing out the notes for the next section which was one that he always had kids not pay attention in. As he struggled with the notes he saw that most of the kids were struggling with the corrections. He got up and wrote on the board.

[What you don't know, As me. If you don't finish by the end of class its homework Due on Friday. It may be handed in before the due date]

Then he sat down as Riku got up walking up to his desk.

"What are you stuck on?" Zexion asked

"I still don't understand number 4." He said weakly

"this is your fourth time in this class Mr. twilight, you've had two tutors and they didn't jog your memory?" Zexion asked

"A little bit. They didn't do so well on explaining everything." Riku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Lets hope the next tutor I give you does a lot better than the others. This is your only class you need to graduate." Zexion said leaning against his desk with his hands together under his chin and his elbows on his desk.

"Don't tell me you're giving me that Freshmen girl. She's 110% too dorky for me." Riku said crossing his arms.

"We'll talk after school. Sit and move on if you can." Zexion said glaring at him

Riku sat down sulking to himself. The rest of the day was silent until the bell rang. Then Zexion told Riviya and Riku to stay back. So they did, Riviya was confused.

"Riviya, out of all of my students you're the most brightest. I've never had a Straight 'A+' Student before you. I'm hoping you can help out Riku. He's been in this class since he ha been in your grade." Zexion said

"Sure I don't mind tutoring him. He lives right next to me. So It'll be easy" She said with a smile.

"Don't remind me,I still have a rep to protect." Riku said crossing his arms.

She glared at him."That's no excuse to be mean to your cousin in school Riku. Don't make me tell Aunt Anya about this."

"You two are related?" Zexion asked confused

"Yes, He's my elder cousin. I have to deal with him everyday since my dad wanted me to 'bond' with Riku when he's a Jerk and doesn't even give a crap about me. He only cares about something that just boost his ego more then it was before." Riviya said crossing her arms.

"Hey I'm /NOT/ a jerk." Riku Said defensively

"Bull, But nonetheless, I can tutor him, it'll give me an excuse to 'bond' with the jerk. Is that all sir?" Riviya asked

" Yes you may leave. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Then they left as they did he could hear them arguing.

"You just love showing off huh?" Riku asked

"No, But you do Mr. Rep guy. Seriously, that rep of yours is only good until you leave this place."

"I'm glad I only have this year to deal with walking you home and back. You're a pain."

"Oh fuck off Riku, I'm 17, I can walk home myself. I'll be over at your place at eight."

Then it was silent. He went out of his room to see Riku leaning against the lockers.

"Aren't you going home?" Zexion asked

"I can't face my parents. When they find out that Riv is tutoring me...They'll ground me and only have her come over to talk to m." Riku said sadly

"It sounds like a rough time. But this about it in her eyes. She came here only to have you be rude to her. She's most likely scared something will happen to her, so she plays it safe. Riviya's record has only one gap. Do you know what it is?" Zexion said

Riku shook his head. "Did she skip a day?"

"No, she burned down her school when she was 12." Zexion said. "Apparently she didn't want to be near a lot of people and her parents didn't believe her. So they moved and she was home schooled for three years. She's just beginning to cope with people again. But I'm already seeing the signs of her wanting to burn this school."

Riku looked to him surprised, then he looked down sadly in regret.

"Looks like I have to find my cousin, thanks for telling me. I never knew she did that. She looks so innocent, I never would have guessed she burned down a whole school."

Zexion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Zexion said before giving him a folder." Give this to Riviya, Tel her this is the finial copy notes that I wrote and typed. She can use it when she tutors you."

Then he left. Riku then ran to find Riviya only to see her about to light a match.

"Riv, don't do it."

"Shove off Riku."  
HE went over to her and took the matches from her, before slamming her against the wall. Making her look him in the eyes. Teal against Emerald they stared at each other before she cried and looked away from him

"Why do you hate me so damn much." She asked

"I don't hate you Riv, I just don't like teachers knowing about the fact that you and I are related that's all. He said placing the matches in his pocket.

"O-Oh...Okay." She said smiling

"Can we go home now?" He asked

She nodded her head before holding his hand clinging to his arm. They walked home silently until they heard fire engines. She then let go of him and ran towards where the fire department was to see her home in flares. She went to one of the officers.

"Where are my parents?" She asked

"They're still within the house. We have men in the house searching for them now." The Chief said

She went over to Riku and help on to him tightly as she cried. Sh stayed in his arms as she saw the house she lived in burn to ashes. She knew her parents were gone and she knew that she'd have to find a place to for for the night. She told Riku to go to his place and he did reluctantly. The red cross placed her in a temporary hotel room. That night she only curled up on the bed holding herself as she cried. She had lost everything in one day. Sh couldn't do anything but go through the week normally. Before she could fall asleep there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see her Aunt and Uncle along with Riku.

"I'm so glad you're okay Riviya! "Her aunt Anya said squishing her in a hug

"Riku told us about Reno and Malice dying in the house fire that happened, you're more than welcome to live with us. The guest bedroom can officially be yours the." Her uncle Kadaj said

"I-I'd like that, I don't want to be alone right now." She said sadly

"Then lets go." Her Aunt said smiling

She sat in the back of the care with Riku and she leaned against him as she help on to his arm tightly. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Once they got to his home she continued to hold on to him as they walked inside. She went straight up to the guest bedroom and cried. This time Riku soothed her by rubbing her back.

"I-I'm not going to lose you am I?" She asked

"No, I promise you that I won't ever leave you." He said before he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, I'm glad to have a loving cousin like you Riku." She said looking to him

HE saw that her eyes were stilling running with tears as she spoke. He wiped the tears from her eys before hugging her tightly.

"Tonight, just take it easy I'll be here for you if you ever need anything."

She just kept her hold on him as she felt him rub her back calming her down. She soon fell asleep on him. When she finally let go of him he kissed her cheek. She only held his hand as his parents came into the room.

"Riku, there's something we've been keeping from you that you can't tell Riviya just yet." His mother said unsure

"I know her and I aren't related Uncle Reno told me once when he was drunk I just don't know if she knows." Riku said to his parents

"You aren't mad for us hiding it?" Her mother asked

"No, We grew up in a lie but it was nice to know that I'm not crushing on a family member."

"You love her Riku?" His father asked

"Yes, for awhile...But I don't know how to confront her." Riku said with a sigh

"Just be yourself. You grew up with her Riku, She'll understand." His mother said with a smile

He nodded his head as his parents left, he couldn't understand why he cared so much for a girl who technically wasn't blood related to him at all that he grew up with. But staring at Riviya with tear stained face and having her hug him earlier...How she never wanted to lose him. It made him wonder about if she knew what he knew about them and about who she really was. He fell asleep next to her as he cuddled closely to her. When morning came Riviya woke him up and he smiled at her.

"We gotta get ready for school, so get going Riku"

"No, You aren't giving me the slip THAT quickly. You just lost everything and you still want to go to school. You're taking the day off. I'll go to your classes and get what you homework you'll need to get done." Riku said sitting up.

She nodded her head and smiled

"You still care about me even tough you know the truth about e."

"How do you know that?" He asked shocked

"I wasn't fully asleep I heard you taking to your parents."

He looked down sadly and sighted running a hand through his hair. She made him look at her as she sat on his lap.

"You aren't the only one who's been keeping things sealed in Riku. I've been crushing on you and I didn't know how to express myself to you," She said softly before smiling at him

He smiled at her before crashing his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he pushed her down onto the mattress.

"You're an amazing women Rivi. How stay here while I'm at school."

She nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright."

Then he left to get dressed and comb his hair before going downstairs to see Riviya talking to his parents.

"...Which is why I haven't been talking to him much."

"That's understandable. SO you aren't weird out being here knowing what you do?" His father asked

"Nope, I was when I turned 16 and Reno being drunk telling me that I was adoptive child and you guys aren't even my Aunt and Uncle."

"That will explain why you wouldn't even look at me for three whole months." Riku said crossing his arms.

She looked to him nervously. "Yeah, Sorry about that Riku."

"Its fine but are you going to ever find your real parents?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad is in Jail for raping my mom. I already did the research for it."

"Who was your mother?" Kadaj asked

"My mother was Raven Leyva My father was Loz Darson."

"...So that's why he's in Jail." Kadaj said looking down.

"You know my Dad?" Riviya asked

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. He's also my 'brother'."

"Riviya blinked her eyes confused before she rubbed between her eyes before she sighed

"So I actually AM related to Riku then."

"No, we might be brothers but we have different blood going through us."

"I'm really confused. Am I or am I not related to Riviya." Riku asked

"You're not. Loz parents are different than Kadaj's. Kadaj only thinks of him as one because of the blood pact between Loz, him and Yazoo." Anya said "Just like Raven was my best friend before she passed away."

"Okay." Riku said as he looked to his watch. "I have to go to school. I'll be back home around 3."

He hugged his parents before he kissed Riviya on the cheek. He then left for school and the entire day he went though Riviya's classes as well as his own. Once he placed his head down and tried to catch his breath. Mr. Inzeo saw that he was tired and walked up to him.

"Tired already Riku?" He asked

"Yeah, I had to go through broth Riviya and I's classes."

"She's not here today?" He asked Raising an eyebrow

"No, her home as burned down last night. She's staying at my parents place but I don't want her to miss any work so I'm gong to all of her classes to get what she's missing."Riku said looking up at him.

"Tell Riviya hat she's exempt from this class for the week. She doesn't need to come in if she doesn't feel like it."

"Alright, I'll tell her that."

"And as for you Riku, Don't worry about the assignment. I'll pass you for being a good cousin to her."

Riku smiled at him. "Thanks."

Mr. Inzeo then went to the front of te room and he wrote on the board.

[All week work on the test, Turn it in when finished. Afterwords work on something silently.]

He then sat as his desk and he watched his students work before going over to his lesson plans. He didn't know how to teach the next subject in a different way. So he closed it and he saw that Ru had his head down. He let go of it for now and he saw that most of the kids were using the text book which meant he needed to find a way to teach his class without boring them. He walked around to see that a few kids had tricks to remember the topic. As he thought about the many things he saw he then figured out how to get pass his confusion.

After the bell rang he woke riku up and after he was awake Mr. Inzeo sat across from him.

"Riku, if you ever need my help with anything don't heistate to ask."

Riku yawned before looking to him as he talked.

"I don't need any help with anything...Riviya on the other hand...She could use a bit of help. AS much as Riviya is a cool chick and all but she can't always be living with my parents and I."

He thought about it and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"There isn't much that I can do personally but why don't you think she can stay living with your family?"

"She isn't my cousin and she'll feel uncomfortable. I know that for sure."

He was silent for a bit before he crossed his arms.

"I'll see what I can do Riku."


	2. Chapter 2

[New chapter]  
Then Riku left and Zexion got his things and went to the office. He went straight to the pricipal. The pricipal smiled at Zexion.

"What's up Zexion?"

"Serena, do you think I could take in a student of mine. Her families house burned down and from a good source I heard that her parents died within it."

"You can, just be sure that child is in a safe enviorment."

"She will be."

Serena pushed her hair behind her ears as she looked for a paper. When she found it she handed it to him.

"The Child you speak of is Riviya Leyva correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I got a call saying she lives in a hotel room away from where her home used to be."

"Alright, I can take care of it from here on."

"Good to know, but keept in mind your responcible for her now."

"I know."

Then he left, he drove first to the hotel only to see Riviya talking to Riku. He sees the irate expression on her face. When he parked his car he went up to them. Riviya stopped aruging with Riku and looked to Zexion.

"So you're going to be my new gaurdian now Mr. Inzeo?" She asked

"Yeah, You don't have an offical guardian now that your parents are gone."

"So I see, it beats being with someone I thought I could trust."

Riviya sighed as she got her bookbag and her folder that she had out. She walked to his car and she crossed her arms waiting for Mr. Inzeo. Which didn't take long. He opened the door for her before going to the driver side. Once they were both buckled in he drove them to his home where he helped her out of the car and took her bookbag from her. She was surprised about how gentlemen like he was. It was different than what she was used to, she followed up behind him as he unlocked the door. He showed her around then to where she slept. She thanked him before getting started on her homework. Once she was finished She collapsed on her bed as tears went down her face. She couldn't beli8eve that riku lied to and hurt her emotionally. Her life went from bad to worse in only 24 hours. She didn't know if she could on to herself any longer. She fell asleep until Zexion woke her up. She woke up grogyly until she saw how close he was to her and blushed. For the first time ever she felt nervous near a guy.

"Are you hungery?"

She nodded her head before sitting up.

"Then lets go out, since I can't really cook that well."

She laughed a little. "Its alright, I'm used to going out just to eat."

"Neither of your parents knew how to cook?" He asked

"My mom did, bit she didn't know how to do much, plus she wouldn't let me teach her how for some odd reason."

He only stood up as so did she she. She got her shoes on and they left for a popular resturant. She acted normal as the two of them sat down.

"So how long and I'm staying with you for?"

"You sixteen right?" He asked

"No, I'm actually 18 and I'm suppose to be a senior bit being that my records were burned I have to start from Square one."

"I heard you did that, but back to your question when you graduate you can do whatever you want. Just tell me a bit befor hand okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Inzeo."

"We aren't inschool call me Zexion. I know it'll be weird but you'll get over it."

She nodded her head and she ordered her usually which was his as well. Afterwards they talked until got an idea. Once they got home he called up one person he knew could count on.

"Ansh residence, Serena speaking." She said

"I need to ask you a question about Riviya."

"Sure Zexion, what's up?"

"Is there anyone to bump her up to 12th grade? She's 18 now and how things are looking she won't graduate until she's in her twenties."

"Funny you should mention her delema. I was going over what I do have for her and its going to be no problem placing her in just 12 grade classes. She'll be having your class just at an earlier time." Alright, Thank you Serena."

"No problem. What are best friends for?"

Then she hung the phone up and so did he. He went to find Riviya only to see her asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek softly. Then he also went to sleep, he did his routine only to find Riviya up dressed waiting for him.

"Are you sure you want to go today?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then I'l drive you too school."

It was a silent car drive as she looked out the window. She couldn't beleive she was living now with a teacher that seemed different outside of school than inside school. Once they arrived at school she got out silently.

"Riviya, you need to go to the office before going to your locker." Zexion said looking to her

She looked to him oddly. "Why?"

"I talked with Ms. Ansh. She personally is going to give you a scedule to go by from now on."

She smiled at him "Alright thank you Mr. Inzeo."

She walked into the building and went to talk to the priciple who smiled at her. "Come into my office Ms. Riviya."

So she walked in after Ms. Ansh and sat down.

"Mr. Inzeo told me about your delima and they found your old record on the computer. You only need two credits. Health which you'll still have him for and Art. Which means you can have study hall or stay in Mr. Inzeo's room until the end of the day."

"I'll stay with Mr. Inzeo. I'l just get bored being in study hall."

"That's fine, just remember this much. Even though he's your guardian now, he's your teacher before being your guardian."

"I knew that Ms. Ansh. I'm wel aware of the fact I have a teacher for a parent."

"You are dismessed."  
Then she went to her locked then gave all of her books she didn't need to her teachers before going to her new homeroom. She saw she shared the same one as her best friends and that she found her own. She went up to the teacher who happened to be Mr. Inzeo.

"Sit where you like Riviya."

So she did by her friends. They all wlecomed her to the class before acting like idiots. She smiled and laughed until she had to leave for her art class. Which was a double class. She stayed painting her portrait until the end of 2nd period and then she went back to her homeroom class. She was the first there so Mr. Inzeo seated her and she read a book until the bell rang. Then she placed her book away ad she paid attention in Mr. Inzeo's class. After her third period class she was talked to by Mr. Inzeo.

"Since I don't have a class this period its only us. Ms. Ansh told me you'd rather be in my class instead of the library. I've never heard of a student who WANTED to be near teachers."

"Its only because I know Riku's scheduel and I don't want to be near him. I know what him to have a reason to speak to me."

"Still trying to get over what he did?" He asked

"How the heck do you know what he did?" She asked confused

"Easy, Lea and Ventus can't keep their mouth shut."

"...What happened hurt. I don't think I can ever trust him again."

"I wouldn't blame you. I'd be the same way."

"You really are a blunt guardian Mr. Inzeo." She said shaking her head

"I know, I know you're old enough to know the truth without it being sugar coated. You're very intelegent Riviya and you have a lot of potential in you." He said cupping her face into his hands looking into her eyes.

It was silent until he kissed her on the lips at first she was shocked but then she held on to his shirt as she was placed on to the desk. He grinned at her knowingly.

"Can you forget him now riviya?" He asked softly to her

She blushed as she nodded her head. He moved her hair out of the way of him seeing her eyes.

"Good, now I'll be right back, I need to get what I printed from the office."

"Alright." She said smiling

He left and he first went to the bathroom to cool himself off before going into the printing room. He got his papers before heading back to the room, he saw that she was reading by the window. He let her be before the bell rang.

"Riviya do you want to each lunch with your friends or with me?" HE asked

"I'll have lunch with my friends I'd make them curious on why I hang out with a teacher." She said standing up

"Alright, then I'll see you after lunch." He said smiling

She went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yep, later Zexion." She said smiling

She then left with a smile and caught up with her friends Myde, Ventus, Lea and Ino.

"Hey Riv! How's bein' with Teach goin'?" Lea asked

"Good, I loath 8th period though."

"Why?" Ino asked confused

"Riku. He confused me and instead of taking me in, he gave me up to Mr. Inzeo to have him now be my parent." Riviya said annoyed

"Wow." Myde said shocked

"Yeah, he better not talk to me or he'll get my shoe up his ass." Riviya said palcing her hands in her jean pockets.

"Why do I have this suspicion this is more than having Mr. Inzeo for a parent?" Lea asked

"Because the only reason Riku wants me to be somewher eelse is because he doesn't want to ruin his chance with Kairi. He couldn't chose betwen Kairi or I so he had Mr. Inzeo chose for him. I feel more than a little offended by his choice and there lack of."

"Well damn, no wonder he was flirting with Kairi earlier." Lea said

"But it won't last long, she's in a relationship with Sora and knowing him...He'll kick riku's butt." Ventus said

They sat at their regular table and they talked a bit more before getting their lunch. Then when she got back to her seat sora and kairi sat with them.

"Who let you two here?" She asked

"Myde did, we needed to get away from Riku." Kairi said

"They cool Myde?" She asked

"Yep." He said smiling

"Well then, Welcome to the wierd table sora and Kairi." She said with a smile.

"You know I've noticed that you have the same weirdness my Aunt Raven." Sora said smiling

"...You knew my actual mom...Sora?" She asked as she stopped eating

"Yeah, she died giving birth to you..I know that you never knew her but she was a great person. Very smart and very sarcastic." Sora said smiling

"That'll explain how I am now." She said smiling

"Yeah...and your father is a few hours from being bailed out of Jail." Sora said eating His food

"I don't want anything to do with him." She said before taking a sip of her milk.

"I don't blame you." Sora said smiling

"If that guy ever finds me I'll run until he won't find me."

"You really don't want to be near him do you?" Lea asked

"No. She said before she ate her food then the randomness started again.

When lunch ended she went back to Mr. Inzeo's room to see him kissing ms. Ansh. So she went to her locker and she placed her things there before going to the office.

"I was wondering if you can call Mrs. Shinedew for me." She said smiling

"What for?" The office lady asked

"She's my Aunt and I'm done with my clsses. I need her to pick me up." She said smiling.

"Alright, one moment."

It wasn't long until she heard a female voice.

"Hello?" Her aunt said

"Hi Aunt Tara, its Riviya, Raven's Daughter. I was wondering if you can get me from school."

"Do you go to the same one as Sora?" She asked

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, I'll be right there. I'm going to pick up Sora too."

"Okay Thank you."

"No problem Sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." Riviya said smiling before giving the secretary the phone back. "she's coming and she's also getting Sora, her son."

"Alright, then I'll call him down."

She then sat in a chair reading until she was hugged by Sora. She smiled at him with a grin.

"I so Totally owe you!" He said smiling

"Why?" She asked

"You got me out of a presentation today."

She smiled. "What class?"

"Mr. Inzeo's. My class had to do a presentation on a subject and I got something I don't even know about."

"What might that be?"

"CPR and first aid."

"That's really easy, Do you have a computer at home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you with it. Its one of the few things I DO know in his class."

"Cool!...Wait why aren't you going home with ?" Sora asked

"I'm finding it creepy to be in the same room as him."

"Yeah tends to happen, oh! could you be my partner since I got to be the loner in my class!" Sora asked

"Sure, I have no problem with that sora. Just be sure to tell Mr. Inzeo tomorrow before class."

"Alright! Thank you so much Riviya!" He said hugging her tightly

She smiled at him happily before his mom came into the office. She signed them both out and Sora opened the car door for her and let her sit up front with his mom.

"So you're RAven's daughter." His mom said as she drove.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter. I didn't know if I had any family other than my non good father, until today when I talked to Sora." Riviya said smiling

"Well, after I take Sora to the dentist I can show you pictures of her." She said smiling

"I'd like that." Riviya said smiling

With Zexion...

He didn't understand why he didn't see Riviya after lunch. He waited until after his last class to go to the office.

"Larxene, did Riviya Leyva come here Earlier?"

"Yeah, she signed out with her Aunt who signed a paper that transfered her to be under the same housing as Sora shinedew." She said looking through papers

"Does Serena know about this?" He asked

"Yeah, She wants you to make sure nothing of Riviya's is i your house."

"Damn, Alright. Thanks Larxene."

"No Problem, Just a bit of adivice though. Think before you fuck. Don't screw over anyone or you'll be the one hurt." She said looking up at him sadly

"So noted."

He went home and he looked in Riviya's temporay room to only see alone paper on the desk. 


End file.
